A big change
by Natsu-Dragneel
Summary: Después de la batalla con E.N.D, Natsu es sellado durante 500 años donde los demonios son los gobernantes de todo, donde solo unos cuantos pueden usar magia, donde la única forma de combatir a los demonios es esconderse, ahora es turno de natsu al inclinar la balanza para la humanidad
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una nueva Historia y para ser Sincero no la e podido sacar de mi cabeza en todo un mes y a causa de esto no pude actualizar mis otras historias, ya que lo único que me viene a la cabeza es esta Historia espero que les guste y díganme si tiene algún futuro o no sean sinceros: D**

**No soy dueño de Fairy tail y ninguno de sus personajes**

**Capitulo 1 Decisión**

Ya después de derrotar a todos los demonios de zeref el único que quedaba era E.N.D la batalla había durado mas que los dos actuales combatientes esperaban

Natsu se encontraba cansado lleno e heridas y toda su ropa destrozada, mientras que E.N.D no era aun mejor al igual que natsu este tenia un montón de Heridas en todo su cuerpo y la mayor parte de su ropa estaba echo cenizas

Natsu actualmente se encontraba en su modo "Dragón Forcé" después de forzar su libramiento una quinta vez al consumir toda la energía demoníaca que pudo

E.N.D se encontraba en su forma demoníaca, teniendo los mismos rasgos que un ser humano a excepción de los cuernos que sobresalían de la frente.

Natsu se abalanzó repentinamente sobre E.N.D y estrelló su puño en el rostro del demonio mas fuerte del libro de Zeref .  
>Él esquivó el golpe y clavó un golpe a Natsu en el estómago, haciéndolo doblarse antes E.N.D golpeó su palma en la mandíbula de su oponente y de repente volvió la cabeza hacia atrás.<br>Natsu respiró hondo y gritó: "¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!"  
>E.N.D saltó lejos del torrente de llamas, pero Natsu ajustar la dirección del ataque, obligando al demonio a cubrirse el torrente de llamas con sus brazos desnudos<br>En el momento en que no podía rugir por más tiempo, lanzó una bola de fuego a E.N.D "Llama brillante del Dragón de Fuego!"  
>Esquivando nuevo, trató de golpearlo en el estómago con el mismo gesto que antes, pero la Natsu rugió de nuevo y lo obligó a realizar copias de seguridad de forma rápida.<br>Natsu le observó a su círculo oponente con cautela. _Es rápido. Y sus movimientos son totalmente fuera de lo común Combate cuerpo a cuerpo no va a decir mierda si puede mantener esquivándo_lo"

"tienes que utilizar todo tu poder Dragnnel-san quiero no poner en vergüenza al hijo de mi antiguo enemigo Ignnil" E.N.D burlaba de natsu de ser débil sin embargo savia que era todo lo contrario llevaban la 2 días en combate y ni uno de los dos había cedido al agotamiento. Mientras natsu estaba cerca de quedarse sin magia lo único que podía hacer era dar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y lanzar ataques débiles

Ya sabiendo que no podía ya seguir combatiendo Natsu decidió usar todo su poder en un ultimo ataque, saltando legos de E.N.D acumulo todo su poder en ambos brazos sabiendo que este ultimo ataque decidirá quien es el ganador, al darse cuenta E.N.D que natsu estaba reuniendo toda su magia en un ultimo ataque este hizo lo mismo acumulando grandes cantidades de energía demoníaca

"METSURYU OGI KAI (NUEVA TECNICA MATADRAGONES) GUREN BAKARAIJIN (LOTO LLAMEANTE CARMESI)" entonces moviendo los brazos formando un circulo lanzo su ultimo ataque creando un vértice de fuego y rayos aterradoramente enorme imposible de escapar o intentar evitarlo

"DEMONIC EXPLOSION (EXPLOSION DEMONIACA)" grito E.N.D descargando así todo su poder en un vértice negro que absorbía todo a su paso

Los dos ataques chocaron causando una tormenta de poder que destruía todo a su alrededor el poder combinado era tan grande y al mismo tiempo muy inestable que acuso una gran explosión destruyendo todo a su paso

**…**

**….**

Todo el campo de batalla estaba actualmente lleno de humo debido a la explosión, Quedaba uno en pie y este fue el ganador, actualmente se encontraba E.N.D de pie a duras penas toda su ropa quemada y múltiples quemaduras en su cuerpo las cuales quedarían marcas por siempre, ya casi apunto de perder el conocimiento tambaleándose de izquierda a derecha pero este se negaba a caer

Mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraba un natsu muy mal herido ya inconciente con heridas profundas y algunas en los órganos vitales que era letal para un humano, a diferencia de E.N.D natsu no tenia forma alguna de sobrevivir o incluso si se las arreglara para vivir las heridas se abrirían con canda intento de fuerza

"despierta Natsu Dragnnel a un no estas listo para morir" se escucho una voz aguda en medio del humo

"QUIEN ESTA HAY MUESTRATE" grito E.N.D con ira en los ojos al saber que tendría que seguir luchando sin tener nada de poder, que para este ya era una tarea casi imposible la de mantenerse de pie

Después un rato de silencio se escucho unos pasos en medio del humo se vio una figura que tenia la apariencia de un joven que viste una túnica roja negrisa junto con una gran toga blanca que fluye envolviendo su cuerpo sobre el pecho. Tiene el pelo negro, los ojos oscuros. También lleva un collar en forma de círculo que actualmente cargaba a natsu en su hombro derecho

"M-MAESTRO Zeref l-lo lamento no quise gritar" se disculpo E.N.D al reconocer a su creador

"no importa" respondió Zeref bajando a natsu de su hombro y empezar a curar sus heridas

"m-maestro ¿q-que esta asiendo?" pregunto E.N.D algo preocupado por las acciones de su creador "lo estoy curando" respondió zeref sin mostrar ninguna emocion en particular "retírate E.N.D tu trabajo aquí a terminado" ordeno Zeref a E.N.D para que este se retire

"HAY Maestro" respondió E.N.D y este empezó a acercarse a un libro negro, al tenerlo un sus manos este simplemente fue absorbido por el libro absorbiendo totalmente a E.N.D sin dejar rastro que alguna vez estubo incluso hay

….

….

"tu tiempo aun no a llegado Natsu Dragnnel no puedes morir sin antes matarme" termino zeref derramando unas cuantas lagrimas,

"Natsuuu" "Natsu" "Flamitas" se escucharon los gritos de diversas personas que se acercaban sin mas remedio Zeref nuevamente cargándolo en su hombro para asi poder curar su heridas sin interrupciones desapareciendo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

"natsuuuu" se escucho los gritos proviniendo de Lucy y Erza "¿Flamitas donde estas?" se escucho la voz de Grey todo mal herido y con múltiples heridas un todo su cuerpo, Lucy no era mejor ya que estas se encontraba apoyándose en el obro de Erza para así pode restar de pie buscando y erza de igual modo que grey se encontraba con su armadura de Vuelo toda destruida, estas se encontraban buscando algún signo de vida o cualquier movimiento, lo que llamo la atención de Lucy fue el movimiento ligero de un pequeño paño blanco al reconocerlo inmediatamente se soltó de Erza cayendo al piso y arrastrándose para recogerlo con lagrimas en sus ojos ya rota al ver la bufanda de natsu partida por la mitad, sabiendo que la bufanda de natsu era una protección contra magia de la muerte y al ver esta destruida solamente pudo imaginar lo peor rompiendo en un mar de llanto y dolor

Erza y Grey al ver el pedazo de tena lo reconocieron en ese mismo momento

Erza fue junto a Lucy a consolarla sin poder tener éxito ya que esta estaba igual que Lucy tanto en emociones y dolor, mientras que Grey simplemente se quedo inmóvil viendo lo que seria el único recuerdo que tendría de su mejor amigo, el nunca lo admitiría de frente pero era algo mas que amistad era una relación de familia una relación de hermanos que siempre estaría el uno para el otro tanto en las buenas como en las malas, llorando en silencio por la perdida de un hermano

Ya pasando los días natsu se encontraba totalmente curado pero este seguía inconciente mientras que Zeref preparaba grandes cantidades de magia de una gigantesca roca que empezaba a adquirir un color verde jade, asi pasaba el resto del dia Zeref acumulando magia y natsu aun inconsciente, al finalizar el día Zeref fue junto a natsu y decidió despertarlo arrojándolo una cubeta de agua

"QUIEN DOMONIOS FUEEEE LO VOY A MA-" sin poder terminar la frase al ver a Zeref con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que Natsu cumpla con su palabra, pero para natsu era una historia totalmente diferente este se encontraba en estado de shock al ver a Zeref en su delante con una pequeña sonrisa

"que ases tu aquí" pregunto Natsu mirando a Zeref fríamente "la pregunta adecuada es q ases tu aquí" respondió Zeref volviendo a su estado neutral de anime sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción

A natsu le tomo un tiempo para poder ver donde se encontraba al ver todo el lugar rocoso y que este se encontraba recostado en el suelo y solo había una salida supuso que estaba en una especie de cueva

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunto natsu un poco confundido sobre el lugar donde se encontraba actualmente "estas en una cueva de la montaña Maes" respondió Zeref dejando a natsu muy confundido ya que este nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes "exactamente donde me encuentro" pregunto natsu esperando la respuesta "estas a 80 kilómetros al norte de la capital de Fiore" respondió Zeref aclarando la duda de natsu

"que a-" si terminar la frase Natsu recordó que estaba en medio de una batalla contra E.N.D y que uso todo su poder para asi poder derrotarlo, el que estaba vivo era una buena señal de que este gano, pero para aclarar sus dudas decidió preguntar a Zeref ya que esta sabría si uno de sus demonios perdía la vida

"¿E.N.D es muerto?" pregunto natsu esperando la respuesta "no…no lo esta tu perdiste contra E.N.D tu poder era demasiado bajo para poder igualarlo" respondió Zeref viendo como el rostro de natsu comenzó a formarse una mueca de dolor "tsk al final no pude vencerlo" reflexiono natsu

"por eso mismo estas aquí Natsu estamos aquí para solucionar ese problema" respondió zeref viendo la confusión de natsu

" a que te refieres con que estamos aquí para solucionar ese problema?"

"en otras palabras ves aquella piedra jade?" pregunto Zeref ganándose una inclinación de natsu al modo de asentir "con eso solucionaremos el problema y te aras mas fuerte…. Sin embargo existe un costo"

"¿que tipo de costo estamos hablando?"

"en otras palabras Natsu-san actualmente eres demasiado débil para poder matarme….y si eres débil no podrás cumplir con mi propósito….. no en este tiempo" susurrando la ultima parte para si mismo

"que propósito a que te refieres"

"muy sencillo su me lo preguntas en otras palabras te sellare en esa piedra por 500 años para que asi puedas absorber el poder que tiene esta" respondió Zeref con una voz fría

"POR QUE DEVERIA ESTAR ATRAPADO EN ESE PEDASO DE PIEDRA POR 500 AÑOS" grito natsu con ira al enterarse de os planes e Zeref

"te lo explicare para que puedas entender…. Y veras que esto beneficia a ambos"

"-"sin saber que responder natsu dejo a Zeref hablar

"en muy pocas palabras la humanidad es suficientemente capas de defenderse contra los demonios y asi as sido desde 3 generaciones antes que la tuya, actualmente la tuya a sido una de las mas fuertes sin embargo, pero con cada generación que pasa el poder de la siguiente se ase débil mientras que los demonios se vuelven mucho mas fuertes, en pocas palabras quiero sellarte durante 500 años no solo para poder acerté mas fuerte y matarme, si no también quiero ofrecerte la posibilidad que salves a la humanidad de la Extinción" Explico zeref a Natsu

"porque… ases…esto" pregunto natsu confundido por el actual declaramiento del mago oscuro

"e cometido incontables crímenes y e matado a miles lo que estoy asiendo se podría decir que es mi forma de pedir perdon"

"una ultima pregunta…a que te refieres con que evitar que la humanidad se extinga" pregunto natsu con miedo al saber lo que el futuro le aguarda

"Dentro de 300 años los demonios saldrán libres una vez mas pero esta vez no solo será tartaros, también será miles de demonios que e creado a lo largo de lo tiempos, el libro de hechizos tiene mas de mil demonios dentro, dentro de 300 años estos será liberados, no por mi si no por E.N.D, en otras palabras te doy la oportunidad de salvar a las futuras generaciones y de salvar el mundo de la ruina y del caos, todo será dominado por los demonios, el reino humano caerá en la ruina"

"Y…Y-Yo lo voy a hacer" respondió natsu con una voz decidida, en sus ojos podía verse claramente la determinación que estos tenían

"Muy bien, ahora intenta introducirte en el sello"

"¿introducirme en el sello? ¿Y como lo ago?" pregunto un confundido natsu

"el sello es la roca color jade y intenta introducirte como cuando intentaste hacerlo con la Etherion" asiendo caso a este natsu se introdujo a la roca de color jade este estaba perdiendo todo signo de ser alguna vez una mera roca ya que esta se veía toda transparente de un color verde jade claro a los costados y en el centro una figura humana, no era mas que natsu mismo completamente inmóvil

"nos veremos dentro de 500 años Natsu" Hablo Zeref antes de desaparecer dejando solo a natsu en un profundo sueño el cual no despertaría dentro de 500 años

**Hasta acá el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado (perdon para la mala ortografía siempre intentando mejorar pero al final creo q voy empeorando) no olviden dejar un comentario o criticas siempre son útiles para asi poder formar una buena historia (sigo buscando un Beta si alguien esta interesado) **

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir BYE :D**

**Después de la batalla con E.N.D, Natsu es sellado durante 500 años donde los demonios son los gobernantes de todo, donde solo unos cuantos pueden usar magia, donde la única forma de combatir a los demonios es esconderse, ahora es turno de natsu al inclinar la balanza para la humanidad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá el segundo capitulo de esta historia, sinceramente gracias por los comentarios, al principio pensé que a nadie le gustaría pero bueno gracias ahora responderé una pregunta que me dejaron**

**DarkShison **el rating es M debido a la muerte no uno ni dos sino de muchos personajes y por una que otra escena sangrienta pero mas adelante, y si habrá uno que otro lemon aun no estoy muy seguro

**Bueno antes de empezar el capitulo empezare a presentar a los dos OC/S que van a estar emparejados con natsu**

**Nombre Misa Hyuga**

**Magia: magia de Espíritus Celestiales**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Apariencia: tienen el cabello Rubio con los ojos azules, siempre lleva sus 3 llaves celestiales con ella**

**Personalidad: es muy inteligente, y muy impulsiva, siempre deja que sus emociones dominen sus acciones, nunca esta sola siempre se encuentra con su hermana política Kira Hyoku**

**Nombre: Kira Hyoku**

**Magia: magia de Viento**

**Edad: 17 años**

**Apariencia: tiene el pelo color azul marino, y ojos marrones,**

**Personalidad: tienen una personalidad un tanto infantil, su curiosidad es lo que domina tanto en sus acciones como en sus decisiones, esta siempre anda con su hermana Misa Hyuga**

**Bueno sin nada más que decir aquí el siguiente capitulo**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño de fairy tail ni de sus personajes**

**Capitulo 2 El despertar**

Pov Misa

Mi nombre es Misa Hyuga soy una estudiante de la gran academia de magia uno de los pocos lugares donde puede uno a aprender a usar magia, bueno uno de los pocos y por pocos me refiero a que este es uno de las cuatro academias de magia que aun no han sido atacada por demonios, actualmente solo hay unos doscientos alumnos aproximadamente unos pocos que realmente sobresalen para poder unirse a las fuerzas de resistencia contra los demonios, la población humana por así decirlo se ha vuelto sumamente preocupante actualmente si comparamos con la de los demonios la población seria alrededor de un 10%, no importa donde nos escondamos no importa lo que hagamos siempre terminamos de la misma manera, terminamos siendo cazados, torturados, y otros solamente son capturados para convertirse en esclavos de estos monstruos

"One-san llegaremos tarde a clases" esta es mi hermana Kira Hyoku bueno en realidad es mi hermana política, según mi madre ya fallecida nuestras familias han estado juntas desde ase 500 años, sin duda alguna es algo raro pero bueno no puedo quejarme, la actual academia de magia se encuentra en las ruinas de un castillo, según la historia este era el gran castillo del reino de Fiore aquel castillo que una vez tenia tanta hermosura y gloria actualmente esta en ruinas total, después del primer ataque de los demonios ase 500

"one-san ya estas lista llegaremos tarde" aaa se me paso la hora asumida en mis pensamientos

20 minutos después

Aun no creo que hallamos llegado a tiempo a clases sinceramente pensé que llegaríamos tarde y estaríamos en grandes problemas "que asen esos dos bichos raros aquí" "pensé que los habían expulsado" genial ya empieza el día y yo ya tenemos a todo el mundo hablando en nuestra contra

Actualmente mi hermana y yo somos supuestamente fenómenos de circo para estos chiflados, debido a la rareza de nuestra magia estos nos creen débiles, actualmente yo soy una maga estelar y supuestamente soy la ultima según el director, actualmente tengo 2 llaves doradas que supuestamente tendrían que convocar a poderosos guerreros para que estos peleen por mi, pero no se como aserlo, tengo la magia pero por la rareza de esta no se como usarla, mi hermana Kira no lo tiene mejor que yo al parecer es una usuario de viento pero al igual que yo no puede usar su magia como es devido ya que cada intento siempre nos lleva una gran explosión de viento o un mini-huracán.

Normal POV

Ya después de las primeras clases Misa y Kira se dirigían al comedor o bueno lo que quedaba de el, el castillo estaba en total ruina, pero al ser el único lugar lo suficientemente grande para albergar a doscientos estudiantes era la mejor opción, actualmente el castillo estaba protegido por un hechizo ilusionista que hacia que este no existiera a los ojos de los demonios, este hechizo consume una gran cantidad de magia debido a esto los alumnos y maestros salen 1 vez al mes a buscar fuentes de magia para así poder alimentar el hechizo y este no colapse

Ya después del almuerzo todos los alumnos prepararon algunas provisiones para así poder ir en busca de nuevas fuentes de magia, mientras que todos estaban ya en el punto de encuentro Misa y Kira eran la ecepción, a estos no se les dejaba salir del castillo debido a que ninguno de estos puede usar magia correctamente, misa y Kira se sentían odiadas, ellas sabían que al no poder ser útil todo el mundo siempre las vería solamente como uno bichos raros que no debían estar aquí "veo que no fueron ustedes también" se escucho una voz un poco desanimada, al darse la vuelta pudieron ver a un joven con un rara vestimenta se podría decir, este llevaba un manto azul oscuro, su cabello era color negro y sus ojos no mostraban signos de ningún tipo de sentimiento mas que de tristeza "¿quieren ayudarlos verdad?" pregunto "asi es queremos ayudar, queremos ser útiles para algo, no queremos ser un estorbo" respondió Misa un tanto molesta

"ya veo, asi que quieren ayudar a los demás solamente para ser aceptados ¿no es verdad?" este ultimo provoco la ira de Kira al ser la mas impulsiva, pero esta no podía negarlo se sentía rechazada por todo el mundo, y lo único que tenia era a su hermana "a ti que te importa por que queremos ayudarlos" el extraño simplemente metió su mano dentro de su manto " si en realidad quieren ayudar a todos entonces tomen" arrojando una pequeña lacrima "esa es una lacrima para buscar fuentes de magia, sugiero que la usen si quieren ayudar a todos"

Mika y Kira estaban confundidas más que nada, primero aparéese este extraño hombre que las estaba juzgando y ahora las intentaba ayudar, antes que Misa o Kira pudieran preguntarle por que asi esto, este se les adelanto "sugiero que se apresuren si desean alcanzar al grupo" empezando a alejarse "nos veremos pronto natsu" termino susurrando la ultima parte para si mismo.

Sin mas que esperar Kira y Misa salieron corriendo para asi poder alcanzar al grupo, después de poder alcanzar al grupo los maestros estaban a punto de mandarlos de vuelta a casa, sin embargo la pequeña lacrima empezó a parpadear como una especie de radar que indicaba que había una gran cantidad de magia, al ver esto los profesores inmediatamente se lo quitaron para asi evitar a los demonios o atraer a monstruos cercanos "se-sensei lucios eso es un dispositivo para encontrar fuentes de magia" respondió Kira al dirigirse al gran hombre de unos 2.10 de alto, este tenia el cabello negro que era tan largo que este lo tenia atado con una cola de caballo y este siempre se encontraba de mal humor un poco asustada Misa por desobedecer a sus profesores decidió cerrar la boca a su hermana para asi poder evitar posibles problemas.

Sin embargo Kira no podía negarlo al estar fuera de las ruinas del castillo por primera ves se sentía libre, sentía que era aquí donde debería estar, debía estar libre "que asen esos fenómenos de circo aquí" resonó una voz áspera saliendo de la multitud "vuelve a tu lugar Aoi, solamente dos personas se nos acaban de unir al grupo" esas palabras del profesor Lucios dieron esperanzas tanto a misa y Kira para demostrar que no eran inútiles

"lo dudo no veo aquí a nadie mas que a dos insectos que no deberían estar aquí" respondió Aoi, sin embargo los profesores no podían decir nada mas ya que estos sabían que era verdad tanto Misa y Kira no pueden usar magia, en otras palabras simplemente estas estorbarían

También por el echo que Aoi era uno de los mejores magos todos esperaban grandes cosas de el, este usaba magia de fuego, el chico mas popular de toda la escuela de magia, su talento era bien reconocido tanto por los maestros como los estudiantes, debido a esto nadie se mete en su camino, nadie nunca le ase frente y sobre todo nadie lo a derrotado en un combate.

"ustedes dos salgan de aquí simplemente estorbaran" termino de hablar Aoi antes de regresar con el resto del grupo que estos simplemente empezaron a avanzar

"muy bien continuemos, se que Aoi tiene algo de razón pero aun asi no pueden volver, no ahora ya es muy tarde maña a primera hora partirán de vuelta al castillo" termino de hablar el profesor Lucios uniéndose al grupo mientras que Mika y Kira lo seguían por atrás, después de 3 horas de caminar todo el mundo ya estaba un su tienda de acampar a ecepción de Misa y Kira ya que estas fueron negadas por todos para intentar compartir su tienda, sin mas que hacer estas tendrían que dormir al aire libre

En ese mismo momento Misa noto que se ve claramente una pequeña luz que parpadeaba muy rápido, al encontrarlo puedo ver que este era la lacrima y esta estaba parpadeando muy rapido lo cual indicaba que había una fuente de magia muy cerca, al ver esto Kira ase unas cuantas señales para que puedan ir a buscar la fuente de magia "¿estas seguro que esto esta bien? Quiero decir ¿no se preguntaran a donde fuimos?" pregunto Mika un poco preocupada "no creo que se preocupen por nosotras" respondió Kira con un poco de tristeza.

Después de 3 horas de caminar llegaron al pie de de una montaña "creo que esta cosa se rompió" empezó Misa al darse cuenta que no había nada alrededor "no lo creo mira la lacrima esta en su punto máximo….creo" respondió Kira mostrando que la lacrima estaba totalmente cubierta de luz como un pequeño faro

"GGGGGRRRHHHHHH" se escucho un fuerte rugido, en ese mismo momento Kira y Misa sabían que eran demonios, lo muy probable es que vinieron detrás de ellas a unos cuantos minutos de distancia "q-que asemos One-san" pregunto Kira asustada, Misa no podía reaccionar estaba en shock al saber que su vida terminaría asi "corre" susurro Misa "CORRE" grito Misa

En ese mismo momento Misa y Kira corrían por sus vidas desesperadamente rodeando la montaña "MIRA POR HAYA" grito Kira al poder ver un pequeña cueva casi invisible para los ojos comunes, sin otra opción corrieron asta el punto donde llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, al darse la vuelta Misa puedo ver a treinta demonios nocturnos a unos minutos de donde se encontraban actualmente, sin mas opciones Misa y Kira decidieron entrar dentro de la cueva, en ese mismo momento la lacrima empezó a brillar intensamente, pero esta cambiaba de color a un color verde jade.

"q-que es eso" pregunto mika apuntando con el dedo a una enorme cristal color jade, pero lo que mas llamo a atención fue lo que estaba dentro de este, se encontraba un joven de unos 18 años con la ropa echa pedazos como si acabara de salir de un combate donde tenia que pelear por su vida, lo cual lo dejo su torso totalmente al descubierto provocando un rubor en ambas chicas al notar todos sus músculos bien desarrollados, pero lo que mas llamo la atención era que tenia el pelo color rosa, no un rosa rosa si no un rosa mas opaco, un rosa salmón.

Shock era todo para Misa y Kira, después de unos segundos Kira puedo ver que la lacrima empezaba a brillar con mas intensidad, sin mas que pensar esta la arrojo cerca del enorme cristal de jade solamente para que este termine partido por la mitad

"Q-QUE HISISTE" grito una muy enojada Misa al ver que la única forma de encontrar magia se había perdido "bueno yo pe-" sin embargo siendo cortada antes de terminar la oración

"CRASHH" era todo lo que pudieron escuchar, al dirigir su mirada a donde antes se encontraba el cristal pudieron ver al mismo chico peli-rosa delante de ellas "h-hola" empezó Kira un poco nerviosa solamente para que el pelirosado termine desplomándose en el suelo inconciente "b-bueno creo que esta bien"

"s-si eso mismo creo pero ahora creo que debemos irnos" continuo Misa ya saliendo de la cueva solamente para encontrar con los treinta demonios a unos cuantos metros de su posición actual buscando cualquier rastro de que algunas ves estuvieron hay "KYAAAAA" se escucho el grito de Kira al verlos tan cerca, estos tenían un cuerno en medio de su frente, tenían la piel totalmente negra, tenían unas enormes uñas que parecían garras y luego sus enormes colmillos que sobresalían de su boca dándoles un aspecto de una bestia salvaje

El grito de Kira fue escuchado por los demonios los cuales rápidamente dirigieron su a Misa y Kira quienes estaban muy asustadas "AAAARRRRHHHH" se escucho el fuerte grito de batalla de los demonios, Misa y Kira vieron como los treinta demonios corrían todos a su actual dirección, estas dos simplemente se encontraban abrazándose esperando que estos demonios termines matándolas, suplicando que sea una muerte rápida y sin dólar

"KARYU NO HOKO" se escucho un fuerte grito que venia detrás de Kira y Misa, estas dos simplemente vieron como el fuego se dirigía a los demonios, una ves que impacto se escucho una enorme explosión, era simplemente indescriptible la mayoría de los demonios se encontraban totalmente quemados y mientras que el resto se encontraban con partes del cuerpo faltantes, a algunos les faltaba sus brazos, a otros sus piernas, y otros simplemente eran esas partes las únicas que no habían sido destruidas

Misa y Kira estaban en shock, nunca nadie había combatido a los demonios y había salido vivo para contarlo, pero aquí estaba este chico que simplemente termino matando a la mayoría de los demonios de un solo ataque, será este el gran poder mágico que estaba indicando la lacrima, eran los pensamientos de Misa"G-Gracias por salvarnos" agradeció misa al este extraño hombre que acaba de salvarlos, pero sin previo aviso este colapso cayendo una vez mas inconciente

"Misa creo que….se murió" respondió Kira un poco asustada ya empezando a derramar lagrimas por la muerte de su salvador

"GRRRRRRRR" se escucho un fuerte rugido que venia del estomago del pelirosa, "creo que esta solamente cansado Kira" respondió Misa, agradecida, muy agradecida de saber que su salvador solamente estaba exhausto

**Bueno hasta aca el capitulo no olviden dejar un comentario para asi saber si les gusto la historia o quieren que haga algunos cambios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno antes de empezar el capitulo Quiero darles las gracias a aquellos que me dejaron un comentario a también a los que le dieron seguir a esta historia, sinceramente gracias, antes de continuar responderé algunas preguntas**

**Yayodragneelkun **ya tienes una idea de quienes pueden ser la familia de Kira y Misa pero sigue siendo errónea, en el siguiente capitulo o subsiguiente explicare quienes son Kira y Misa y la relación por la que sus familias estuvieron juntas por 500 años, asi que tendrás que esperan un poco de tiempo OK

**y para todos que se pregunten cada cuando subiere un capitulo bueno actualmente estoy con 3 historias, así que actualizare un capitulo a la semana (sábado o domingo y muy rara vez viernes dependiendo al tiempo) o tal vez 2 capítulos a la semana**

**sin nada mas que decir aquí el capitulo**

**Capitulo 3 El despertar part 2 (tengo que ser mas creativo con los títulos creo)**

_"que asen esos fenómenos de circo aquí" resonó una voz áspera saliendo de la multitud "vuelve a tu lugar Aoi, solamente dos personas se nos acaban de unir al grupo" esas palabras del profesor Lucios dieron esperanzas tanto a misa y Kira para demostrar que no eran inútiles_

_"lo dudo no veo aquí a nadie mas que a dos insectos que no deberían estar aquí" respondió Aoi, sin embargo los profesores no podían decir nada mas ya que estos sabían que era verdad tanto Misa y Kira no pueden usar magia, en otras palabras simplemente estas estorbarían_

_También por el echo que Aoi era uno de los mejores magos todos esperaban grandes cosas de el, este usaba magia de fuego, el chico mas popular de toda la escuela de magia, su talento era bien reconocido tanto por los maestros como los estudiantes, debido a esto nadie se mete en su camino, nadie nunca le ase frente y sobre todo nadie lo a derrotado en un combate._

_"ustedes dos salgan de aquí simplemente estorbaran" termino de hablar Aoi antes de regresar con el resto del grupo que estos simplemente empezaron a avanzar_

Esa pequeña discusión fue lo que llevo a reflexionar al profesor Lucios, sabia que era verdad que esas dos no eran mas que estorbo pero era por su propio bien, en especial el bien de Misa.

Misa posiblemente la ultima maga estelar, el misterio que ocurrió ase 500 años se encuentra en esas llaves, al tener varios siglos estas supuestas llaves de magos estelares eran la clave para así descifrar que ocurrió ase 500 años, según los libros de historia ase 500 años era donde la magia era la mas abundante, y los jóvenes de entonces eran conocidos como los magos mas fuertes al tener solo 16 a 22 años estos eran superiores a casi todos los magos mas viejos, pero después no se sabe nada, la historia cuenta sobre la tragedia de los dragones en los grandes juegos mágicos, y que estos fueron salvados por un solo hombre llamado Natsu Dragneel pero después de eso nada, no se sabe nada mas.

Descubrir que fue lo que paso era el mas grande misterio jamás descubierto, después de la tragedia de los grandes juegos mágicos la historia no menciona nada, después de 100 años la historia narra que los demonios dominaban casi todo, a ecepción de algunas naciones en el extranjero, pero con el paso del tiempo estas fueron reducidas a cenizas por los dragones.

Según los cuentos antiguos los dragones se dividían en 2 grupos, uno de estos eran los dragones que con su gran poder veía a los humanos como simples insectos que deberían ser devorados, siendo parte del grupo de los demonios

Luego se encontraba el grupo de los dragones que a diferencia del anterior este eran muy pocos, estos dragones apoyaron a la humanidad ya que estos vieron sabiduría y bondad en estos, enseñándoles así magia de Dragon Slayer a los humanos, al enseñarles este tipo de magia a los humanos la victoria estaba asegurada para la humanidad, pero la búsqueda de poder fue lo que corrompió a los humanos matan a los mismos dragones que los habían entrenado, había uno de estos Dragon Slayer que fue tan poderoso hasta el punto donde perdió toda su humanidad, este no se cansaba de su búsqueda de poder, quería mas, y en su búsqueda de poder al final lo encontró, conociendo así al mago oscuro Zeref, este Dragon Slayer juro servirlo con su vida si este le daba mas poder, Zeref acepto y al darle mas poder este se convirtió en el gran dragón del Apocalipsis Acnologia.

Actualmente los dragones están de parte de los demonios ya que estos no quieren cometer los mismo errores del pasado, uno que otro dragón esta del lado de la humanidad pero en ya no se a visto ni uno solo, la única prueba que los dragones volvieron a ayudar a los humanos fue ase 500 años con los 7 Dragon Slayer, de hay en adelante no se ha vuelto a ver ni un solo dragón dispuesto a ayudar a la humanidad, o un signo de esperanza para estos.

Después de horas y horas de buscar componentes mágicos para así poder alimentar a la barrera estos tuvieron suerte al encontrar algunos objetos mágicos como ser espadas, lentes mágicos que actualmente no servían pero aun tenia un poco de magia, y una gran variedad de metales y piezas raras, al no querer llamar la atención no deseada estos decidieron no intentar ver que eran o para que servían.

Ya mas de medio dia estos estaban a un par de horas del castillo, muchos estaban contentos de que esta búsqueda había terminado rápido otros estaban enojados por volver tan rápido y otros simplemente decidieron permanecer neutrales

"MAESTRO" la voz de una chica se escucho a lo lejos, todo el mundo dirigió su mirada al dueño de esa voz solo para ver a una Misa y Kira a unos metros y estas estaban cargando un extraño objeto casi tan grande como estas, ya después de unos minutos estas dos ya a la vista de todos pudieron ver que cargaban el cuerpo de uno joven con el cabello rosa, al principio estos pensaban que era una chica con el cabello rosa, pero después de ver sus músculos bien definidos estos vieron que era un chico, mientras que las chicas tenían un pequeño rubor y estas estaban mirando fijamente sus músculos y sus ropas echas pedazos s que les dejaba una clara vista de sus características físicas, mientras que los chicos estaban mirando con odio a este

Los profesores eran sin duda alguna en shock, no por sus apariencia ni nada era por la marca que tenia en su hombro, al principio nadie lo reconoció pero después de unos segundos de ver la forma que esta tenia dejando asi a dos profesores en estado de shock, en los diferentes libros de historia se habla mas de los gremios de magos mas poderosos y entre estos estaba fairy tail, que era el mas fuerte de todos, todos los profesores y aquellas personas que reconocieron la marca en su hombro simplemente no sabían que decir

"Veo que han traído a otro estorbo les sugiero que lo vuelvan a dejar del agujero de donde lo sacaron" termino Aoi con una voz seca al ver al peligrosa, para el simplemente significaba un estorbo, ya que este solamente se preocupaba por el mismo "quien es el" pregunto uno de los maestros que simplemente no les importaba nada mas que su supervivencia, y que obviamente no noto la marca que este tenia en su hombro "lo encontramos en una cueva a unas 3 horas de aquí, pero el estaba dentro de un diamante color jade y cuando lo liberamos este callo inconciente" respondió Kira como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, claro que había omitido la parte que este los había salvado de los demonios, para asi no preocupar a nadie y para no sufrir la ira de su

"ya veo así que este chico estaba sellado" respondió uno de los profesores "a que se refiere con sellado maestro Rid" pregunto una de las chicas "a lo mismo que me refiero este chico puede tener mas de 100 años pero seguir luciendo como un adolescente de 18 años es por que todo este tiempo estuvo en una especie de sueño" termino el maestro Rid pero aun sorprendido por este joven

"Llévenlo inmediatamente al castillo este joven debe de haber estado luchando antes de ser sellado" respondió una profesora muy alarmada por el estado actual en el que se encontraba el peligrosa.

Ya después de 2 días actualmente en el castillo (o lo que quedaba de este) el pelirosa aun no ha despertado, lo cual llevo a asustar a los profesores del estado actual del pelirosa, preguntándose si este despertaría algún dia, los profesores no eran los únicos preocupados, también lo eran Kira y Misa al ver a aquel que lo a salvado de la muerte se encontré en ese estado

Siendo medio dia todos la mayoría de los alumnos y maestros se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón para así poder almorzar, estos habían podido casar bestias del bosque y así poder disfrutar de su carne (enserio ustedes ya deben saber que sigue pero entiéndanme que es imposible omitir esta parte) "BBBBRRRRHHHH" lo que no esperaban era un gran rugido dentro de todo el castillo "BBBBRRRRHHHH" sonó por segunda ves asustando a todos los alumnos y a algunos profesores listo para entrar en combate.

"BOOOMMMM" se escuho como la puerta fue abierta de golpe, hay delante de ellos se encontraba el Pelirosa con una mirada en blanco, ya menos preocupados los maestros decidieron presentarse "hola mi nombre es Lucios Blodmer y espe-" antes de terminar la frase vio como el pelirosa corría directamente a el a una gran velocidad asustando así al profesor, este termino lanzándose de su camino, Lucios vio como natsu se dirigió directo a la mesa de los alumnos y estos retrocedieron poniendo se en una posición e defensa listos para defenderse, lo cual fue ignorado por el pelirosa

"BBBBRRRRHHHH" toda la sala resonó el gran rugido que viene del estomago del pelirosa, mientras que este se encontraba con una mano frotándose su estomago mientras que la otra estaba dirigiéndose a uno de los platos, después de alcanzar un pedazo de carne el pelirosa lo saboreo comiéndolo poco a poco dejando solamente el hueso

"jajaja veo que solo tenias hambre, no te culpo después de todo estuviste durmiendo por 2 di-" sin poder terminar la frase el maestro Lucios vio como el pelirosa empezaba a devorar todo a su paso nada se salvaba, toda la comida era devorada mientras que este seguía buscando mas dejando a todos en la sala con la boca abierta al ver como este devoraba su comida.

Ya después de devorar mucha comida el pelirosa se encontraba sentado en una silla frotándose su estomago ya que este termino hinchándose "uff gracias por la comida" respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa en su rostro "s-si muchacho espero que lo ayas disfrutado" respondió una de las maestras aun conmocionadas al ver como un solo hombre pudo comer tanta comida "Natsu"

Eso fue lo que pronuncio el pelirosa dejando a todos con una incógnita "mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel" al terminar de presentarse el maestro Lucios y Rid estaban en un shock total este era el supuesto Natsu Dragneel, aquel Dragon Slayer que era considerado un héroe, fueron las preguntas que rodaban por sus cabezas "muy bien Natsu Dragneel, soy la profesora Cefi y ahora si me disculpas quisiera que me acompañes y momento por favor" presentándose así la maestra

"¿Para que?" pregunto natsu un poco confundido "para asi poder cambiarse de ropas por supuesto" respondió la maestra Cefi apuntando así donde se encontraban la mayoría de las chicas con un claro tinte rojo en sus mejillas, mientras que otras estaban ya inconcientes con una sonrisa en sus rostros, sin nada que decir Natsu decidió seguir a la maestra para que le de ropas nuevas y ver si puede encontrar algo a su gusto

Ya dejando la sala las únicas dos chicas conmocionadas fueron Misa y Kira, al principio cuando escucharon el fuerte rugido estas estaban en shock al creer ver que tendrían que enfrentar a un gran bestia, pero después que Natsu entro al salón estas estaban felices de ver a su heroe sano y salvo, pero luego cuando escucharon el gran gruñido del estomago de natsu recordaron que este estaba abriendo el dia que lo encontraron, pero luego era un shock total haber como este devoro toda la comida

"creo que debemos darle las gracias por salvarnos de esos demonios lo antes posible" respondió Misa con una voz un tanto fría "por que tan pronto " pregunto una Kira un poco curiosa "antes que descubra lo inútiles que somos y no quiera hablarnos" respondió Misa dejando caer una pequeña lagrima "tienes razón ne-chan" respondió Kira con un voz un tanto apagada

"BOOOMM" se escucho como la puerta volvió a abrirse con fuerza pero esta vez la puerta se encontraba con signos de quebrarse en cualquier momento "Yo" saludo natsu entrando dentro del salon provocando a muchas de las chicas sonrojarse mientras que las otras estaban ya desmayadas, no era diferente para Kira ya que se encontraban con un gran rubor en sus mejillas, y una Misa que estaba totalmente roja

Natsu dragneel, actualmente llevaba una polera azul oscuro ajustada que daba una buena vista de su físico, una chaqueta negra con marcas de fuego en las mangas, unos pantalones color azul oscuro y este estaba sujetado por un cinturón color café, también llevaba unos zapatos negros con llamas de adornos y por ultimo llevaba un collar con una pequeña joya naranja rojiza

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo espero que les aya gustado, y no olviden dejar un comentario para asi poder saber si la historia me esta saliendo bien o es que ya la arruine en alguna parte, no olviden comentar, cada comentario es bien apreciado.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANTE:**

**Bueno antes que nada quiero darles un poco de información para aquellos que se pregunten acerca de Tártaros y E.N.D, bueno algunos deben estar pensando que me lo invente y bueno la verdad es que no, para los que están siguiendo el manga deben estar informados y para los que siguen el anime van a tener que esperar unos 10 o 15 capítulos antes que empiece la saga de tártaros o talvez menos no estoy muy seguro.**

**AHORA UN AVISO: si pudieron notar cambien la imagen de la historia (hay tienen la nueva apariencia de Natsu)**

**Bueno antes de empezar responderé algunas preguntas **

**Blood-Kun**: natsu si enseñara magia, pero solo a Kira y Misa, explicare los motivos de por que solo a ellas en este capitulo

** **miguelpuentedejesus**: **no te desanimes el romance ya llegara muy pronto

**yayodragneelkun: **aquí esta el capitulo donde mostrare los orígenes de Misa y Kira y sobre la relación que tienen sus familias desde 500 años

**bueno sin nada mas que decir aca esta el capitulo**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueño de fairy tail**

**Capitulo 4 revelando el pasado **

Dos horas después natsu se encontraba en una sala con barios hombres y mujeres viejos lo cual daba a natsu una mala señal ya que siempre que lo enceraban con alguien viejo solo era para llamar la atención a Fairy tail

"¿señor Dragneel sabe por que esta usted aquí?" pregunto la voz de una señora la cual natsu pudo identificar que era la mas vieja de todos los demás "Señor dragneel le acabo de preguntar si sabe por que esta aquí" repitió con una voz de autoridad, lo cual asía recordar a Erza cuando estaba en sus peores momentos "no en realidad no" respondió natsu poniéndose a observar a todos en la sala, ya que también se encontraban algunos estudiantes lo cuales pudo distinguir que eran los mas fuertes "bueno actualmente no sabemos nada sobre usted, ya que podria llegar a ser un peligro para este lugar y para mis alumnos"

"directora Haru no creo que sean una amenaza" respondió Misa con un poco de miedo escondiéndose detrás de su hermana "yo también estoy de acuerdo, no creo que sea una amenaza" apoyo Kira con una pequeña sonrisa "EEEHHH y por que creen que no es una amenaza" vino la voz de uno de los estudiantes "asta donde sabemos ustedes lo encontraron sellado en una cueva, pudo haber sido sellado por cometer algún crimen, o algún delito" apoyo una de las chicas del grupo empezando una disputa si era o no una amenaza para todos

Justo en ese momento natsu ve como todo el mundo se detiene,

Todos estaban inmóviles, nada se movía, ni siquiera podía escuchar las respiraciones de ninguno de los presentes "veo que ya despertaste Natsu" vino una voz detrás de natsu "veo que no as cambiado nada Zeref" respondió natsu volviéndose a donde se encontraba zeref "para que has veni-"

"vine para contarte lo que le paso a tu gremio" respondió zeref con calma, después de escuchar las palabras de zeref natsu se puso a pensar – _que fue lo que les paso seguramente deben estar muertos – _penso natsu bajando la cabeza para derramar una lagrima recordando todo lo que paso con fairy tail – _fairy tail un lugar donde puedes llamar hogar, donde todos somos familiar, donde puedes hacer amigos – _esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Natsu, recordando las palabras que le dijo Makarov el día que se conocieron

"natsu la verdad es que todos de Fairy tail murieron tres días después que fuiste sellado" termino Zeref poniendo una mano el la cabeza de natsu "reminiscing (recordando el pasado)" terminando de pronunciar el hechizo natsu se derumbo en el piso "ahora podras ver lo que sucedió ese dia natsu"

**Escena retrospectiva 500 años atrás **

**Pov natsu**

_Veo que todos lo están asiendo bien, es como si nunca hubiera aparecido tártaros, bueno a excepción que la mayoria se encontraba con muchas vendas por la batalla contra tartaros, por lo demas todos era normal, las sonrisas, las peleas habituales, solamente que el gremio esta totalmente destruido, me recuerda a esa vez que Lord plantón termino destruyendo nuestro gremio y tuvimos que reconstruirlo, que tiempos aquellos "no sabes si Lucy esta mejor" escuche la voz de erza un poco preocupada, quien preguntaba a loky_

_"__no…..nada…..simplemente no quiere salir de su habitación….se encerró hay dentro y no deja de llorar, no quiere hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con migo" _

_"__ya veo gracias loky" agradeció Erza a loky "creo que Lucy-san esta asi por lo de natsu-san" vi como wendy se incorporo a la conversación con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar "lo se….todos estamos asi…..ese idiota cerebro de llamas" veo que gray sigue igual que siempre_

_No puedo de pensar que los dos estaríamos en este momento en una pelea, quien sabe talvez las cosas hubieran sido diferente si gray y yo nunca hubiéramos peleado, talvez, las cosas hubieran sido mejor, pero simplemente no lo creo, fairy tail no seria lo mismo "Wendy tiene toda la razón, y creo que lucy nos culpa por eso" respondió gajeel entrando en la conversación "si solo uno de nosotros estuviera hay con salamandra talvez hoy el estaría con nosotros, pero no pensábamos que todos los demonios ya habían sido eliminados y nos olvidamos de salamandra asta el ultimo momento"_

_"__hola quisieramos unirnos al gremio" vi como cuatro extraños se dirigieron donde el maestro a intentar unirse a la alianza, y este les hacia unas cuantas preguntas de por que quieren unirse y bla bla bla, nunca fue mi punto fuerte escuchar las platicas del maestro_

_Despues de un rato vi como estos cuatro tomaban caminos diferentes, la primera fue una chica de unos 167m con un cabello negro, por lo menos debe tener unos 24 años y esta se dirigía directo hacia gildars, el cual estaba totalmente ebrio por haber bebido contra cana, esta se encontraba alabándolo y este soladamente estaba presumiendo de lo fuerte que es._

_Luego el segundo fue donde Mira a preguntarle cosas sobre el gremio y como funciona, esta tenía el cabello color gindo y media unos 171, al reedor de los 20 años supuse_

_Despues otro se dirigio donde laxus se encontraba, ese tenia uno el cabello color negro, unos 22 años creo yo, pero lo mas notorio fue que este tenia los ojos color rojo, al llegar donde laxus este lo felicito y empezó a mencionar lo fuerte que es y que este quería llegar a ser tan fuerte como el._

_La ultima fue una chica de unos 16 años, esta tenia el cabello color azul, esta se dirigió donde se encontraba Erza y el resto del grupo, al llegar hay vi como ella se inclino delante de erza y esta le estaba pidiendo que la entrene, huau sin duda alguna unas cuantas batallas cambian muchas cosas, pero era totalmente diferente, vi como estos tenia una gran sonrisa, cada uno de ellos estaba actualmente con una pequeña sonrisa que no dejaba nada bueno que pensar de ellos_

**Pov normal**

_El gremio actualmente se encontraba como cualquier dia, los miembros estaban bebiendo, otros peleando, y otros recogiendo trabajos, luego de una hora aproximadamente el maestro quito las solicitud, "mis queridos hijos, hoy voy a dejar mi puesto como el maestro de este gremio a gildars una vez mas" respondió Makarov ganándose una risa de todos._

_Luego de unos minutos, Gildars acepto ser el maestro del gremio, y se dirigió donde su nueva "amiga" a presumir_

_"__mira bombón ahora soy el maestro de este gran gremio no quieres ser la esposa de este gran hombre" respondió gildars ya borracho de tanto beber, apunas poniéndose de pie "acepto si me das tu corazón y también si es que te das la vuelta quiero darte un regalo" respondió la pelinegra, Gildars en ese mismo momento se dio la vuelta esperando poder tener alguna oportunidad "te doy mi corazon….ya esta mi rega-" _

_"__KKYYYYYYAAAA" _

_La mano de la pelinegra actualmente se encontraba traspasando el pecho de gildars, donde solamente se veía el brazo, mientras que en el otro lado se encontraba la mano de la pelinegra con el corazón de gildars "gracias por darme tu corazón cariño sin duda alguna es el mejor regalo que una chica puede tener" termino la pelinegra soltando el corazon de gildars, y este callo en el piso dejando a todo el mundo en estado de shock_

_Mira y Erza estaba en shock al ver a gildars votado en el piso cubierto de su propia sangre y su corazón a un lado donde poco a poco dejaba de latir, en ese momento Erza empezó a sacar su espada y esta empezó a correr donde se encontraba la pelinegra "T-TU PERR-AAHH" erza empezó a escupir sangre "tu quien…mira? Que estas asiendo" pregunto erza al ver como mira acaba de apuñalarla con una pequeña daga "y-yo n-no puedo c-c-ontrolar m-mi cuerpo c-c-CORRE" grito mira derramando lagrimas y apuñalando a erza barias beses, laxus al salir de shock vio como mira empezaba a apuñalar a Erza, dispuesto a interferir "MIRA DETEN-" no poder terminar la frase ya que en ese momento aparecieron varias marcas en todo los diferentes lugares de su cuerpo._

_BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM_

_Se produjo una gran explosión "no creyeron que nos derrotaría tan fácilmente humanos" se escucho una voz familiar tanto para la mayoría de los presentes_

_Despues de unos segundos apareció un hombre joven. Él tiene el cabello un poco largo, de color oscuro, Su atuendo consiste en una camisa de color oscuro y una capa de color claro con un borde que asemeja una llamas que termina en forma de tiras en la parte inferior "veo que la mayoria de la basura ya fue eliminada, muy bien, para aquellos que no me conozcan déjenme presentarme mi nombre es __**Mard Geer **__también conocido como Rey Demonio" se presento asi mismo_

_"__i-imposible natsu-san te destruyo antes que liberes a E.N.D" respondió Wendy con temor "asi es el me destruyo, pero aquí estoy, saben por que…..no lo saben…..bien se los diré, yo solo soy un demonio mas del libro del amo Zeref, en otras palabras puedo volver a la vida cada vez que alguien nos invoque"_

_"__asi es Scarlet" respondió una voz muy familiar para Erza, dando se la vuelta a duras penas ve a Kyouka a lado de mira " a pasado un tiempo no Scarlet….bueno si me lo permites querida" respondio Kyouka quitandole a Mira la daga "pagaras por lo que me hiciste ese dia Scarlet" dando una poderosa patada a erza mandándola a volar "el resto de la basura también no se preocupe ya llegara su turno…..me arias los honores jackal respondió Kyouka dirigiéndose al pelinegro que se encontraba actualmente enzima del cuerpo inconciente de Laxus, mientras que este empezaba a cambiar de forma, después de unos segundos se encontraba un demonio humanoidee con las características de una criatura felina, con los ojos rasgados y manchas en su cara _

_"__con mucho gusto Kyouka" respondio Jackal "__**Cadena de Explosiones**__" __grita Jackal moviendo sus mano formando un circulo alrededor de todos los miembros, acto seguido se crea una gran cantidad de explosiones en todo el gremio, creando una gran cortina de humo_

_Después de uns segundo la mayoría de los miembros del gremio se encontraban muertos, Elfman tenia un enorme agujero en su pecho, Gajeel le faltaba un brazo, y Erza estaba con las dos piernas faltantes, mientras que el resto de los miembros estaban muertos_

_"__P-Porque por que asen esto" se escucho la voz de mira tratando de no entrar en un mar de lagrimas al ver a su hermano y hermana muertos , al ver a todos sus amigos, y todos sus conocidos muertos "es muy fácil humana, la ultima vez cometimos el error de subestimar a Fairy tail, no volveremos a cometer el mismo error dos veces" respondió una voz muy conocida por mira "esa voz no puede ser tu Lamy" respondi Mira dándose la vuelta para ver a una pequeña niña de baja estatura y de pelo corto de color oscuro y con un disfraz de conejo "veo que me recuerdas , por que yo aun recuerdo como destruiste mi laboratorio" respondió Lamy sacándole la lengua_

_"__Ahora si fueras tan amable Sayla podrías hacer que se mate de una vez" pidió Lamy "esto debe ser algo parecido a lo que Sayla hizo con tu hermano la primera vez no?" ¿a que te refieres?" pregunto mira un poco confundida "no te lo dijeron jajajaja bueno yo misma te lo diré, Sayla controlo a tu hermano y lo utilizo para asi poder hacer estallar esta pocilga en mil pedazos, ahora muere y no vuelvas a la vida Miraje" respondió Lamy viendo como las manos de mira se dirigían a su cuello y estos ponían presión cada segundo, luego de un par de segundo mira callo al suelo "ahora que hemos acabado con la amenaza futura no abra de que preocuparnos" respondio Mard_

**_al dia siguiente en lo que quedaba del gremio_**

_"__¿q-que sucedió aquí? Chicos….CHICOS no me dejen sola por favor…primero perdí a natsu ahora lo perdí todo" empezó a llorar Lucy sin poder contener ni una sola lagrima "Lucy-san" se escucho una pequeña voz de wendy, inmediatamente Lucy fue a buscar a Wendy, después de buscar entre los escombro pudo encontrar a una wendy muy mal herida, tenia barios huesos fuera de lugar, algunos se encontraban a la vista de Lucy dejándola con una vista terrorífica de una wendy_

_"__w-wendy que te paso…..que paso aquí" pregunto lucy aun llorando por el estado de su amiga "fue tártaros lucy-san…..ellos están vivos y volvieron…..mataron a todos…ese hombre con el que peleo natsu-san la primera vez termino matando a todos…y la chica que controlo a Elfman en esa ocasión…termino controlando al resto para que no interfieran….todos están muertos…antes que la explosión me alcance Charles y Happy me empujaron…..poniéndose en mi lugar…y ellos terminaron muriendo en mi lugar lucy-san…charles y happy están muertos" termino una wendy muy llorosa con las lagrimas fluyendo por todo su rostro_

_"__d-descansa wendy buscaremos un lugar donde podamos curarte"_

_Un par de meses después lucy y wendy se encontraban en el campo actualmente las dos cambiaron sus nombres y estas se tiñeron el cabello para asi no llamar la atención innecesaria. Tartaron ataco a Lucy y a wendy en dos ocasiones, actualmente estas siempre se encontraban en movimiento, en una de las batallas lucy también perdió a uno de sus espíritus, Leo, recibiendo el golpe por lucy y este antes de desaparecer al mundo de los espíritus fue absorbido por un vórtice negro matándolo sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estubo hay, al desaparecer leo (loky) su llave se quebró en mil pedazos perdiendo su color dorado, convirtiéndose en una simple llave,_

_Luego de tres años de huir Lucy y Wendy se escondieron en el campo lejos de la ciudad o cualquier pueblo, hay formaron sus familias después de 10 años y cambiaron no solo sus nombre sino sus apellidos por los de sus esposos._

_Hina _Hyuga_ fue el nuevo nombre de Lucy_

_Mara _Hyoku fue el nuevo nombre de Wendy

**Volviendo al presente**

Natsu se levanta del suelo solamente para ver a zeref sentado en el suelo al lado suyo "Lucy y Wendy…..que fue lo que paso después" pregunto Natsu derramando una cuantas lagrimas por sus compañeros perdidos "luego ellas lo tuvieron mas fácil, los demonios pensaron que lucy y wendy estaban muertas, pero luego cada generación heredo los poderes de espíritus celestiales de lucy hearclandt y la magia de Dragon Slayer de Wendy marvel, pero estos eran mas débiles, y con el paso del tiempo cada generación se hizo mas débil y con ellos también su magia, actualmente solo existen 5 llaves del zodiaco ya que las otras 7 fueron destruidas, y la magia de Dragon Slayer de Wendy Marves desapareció convirtiéndose solamente en magia del elemento viento, claro que yo podría estar equivocado con la magia de Wendy marvel" respondió Zeref alejándose de natsu "recuerdan Natsu la próxima vez que nos veamos cera para que tu me mates"

Desapareciendo totalmente de la vista de natsu, levantándose vio como el tiempo volvía en si, como los profesores empezaban a discutir, como algunos alumnos están también en medio de la discusión y otros simplemente estaban neutrales, en ese momento natsu ve como dos chicas, una rubia y una peliazul se le acercan "gracias por salvarnos de esos demonios Natsu-san" responde las dos inclinándose, dando a natsu un pequeño recuerdo de haber visto a estas chicas a punto de ser devoradas por los demonios, mientras que natsu estaba recordando estas se disponían a salir del cuarto de los profesores y volver a sus clases

"c-como se llaman…..me podrían decir sus nombres por favor" respondió natsu con una pequeña sonría en su rostro, asiendo que las dos chicas se pongan rojas "y-yo soy Misa Hyuga y esta es mi hermana Kira Hyoku" respondió Misa muy roja ocultando la mirada de Natsu para que este no la pueda ver, mientras que Kira era otra historia diferente esta vio como el rostro de natsu se empezó a iluminar y se formar una gran sonrisa mientras que este empezaba a llora "te prometí que te cuidaría lucy y también se lo prometí a Wendy…..ahora cuidare de la hija de tu hija y la de Wendy también" termino susurrando natsu, mientras que Kira había podido a oír lo que natsu dijo confundiéndola totalmente

**Hasta aca el capitulo espero que les aya gustado, no olviden dejar un comentario, si tienen alguna pregunta o duda**

**Casi se me olvida, en el siguiente capitulo mostrare que tan fuertes son los maestros y los alumnos con los diferentes miembros de fairy tail con los respectivos cambios de tiempo.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario (enserio ayuda y te da mas ánimos para publicar mas antes el siguiente capitulo)**


End file.
